Ambivalent Stupor
by Frottica Arduenna
Summary: It seems Fate has never been on her side; Never have, never will. Can one person change that? **Gelphie**
1. The Prim and Proper

Long years they have waited, for seventeen long years a body has been wandering this world without a soul. Waiting for the exact moment to strike and conquer; to quench the thirst for vengeance, for superiority. The plan was hatched years before the target was born, years before Oz knew what the wizard was capable of; years before Elphaba Thropp was born, the _ideal _host.

A day after Elphaba was born, the figure had tried transferring its soul into the babe. It was not to be, for forces unbeknownst to the figure, very magical forces were coursing through Elphaba's body.

Thus, the figure retreated back into the shadows and went in search of Yackle: A prophecy teller.

When the figure arrived there, Yackle had shown her all the things that would be happening..or _not. _And in those little snippets of the future, the figure had finally figured out whose body it's soul would be hiding in, waiting for their time of redemption. But for now, it would live under the scenes and behind the curtains.

And in how many more months' time, its soul would transfer to its new host.

Through the legend of Nyree, the goddess of contempt, a body without its soul cannot perform Sorcery; For Sorcery is connected to the soul, and the soul connected to Sorcery.

Madame Morrible had already assigned all the room assignments when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes, yes, what is it dea-" She paused when she saw who she would actually be talking to.

"Madame, I haven't been assigned my room yet." Elphaba said with an air of confidence.

Quickly regaining her composure, Madame Morrible looks toward the crowd of students gathered in front of her and asks: "Who would be so kind enough to volunteer to room with Miss…"

"Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp."

"With Miss Elpha- The Wizard's daughter?" Morrible whispers.

"That would be me."

Morrible lifts her chin a little higher and says "Who would gladly room with the Wizard's daughter?"

'_Did I hear right? The __**Wizard's **__daughter?! Oh my what a prize, what a prize. This would make a good investment and popsicle would be proud of me if I did this.' _Galinda thought.

She raises her hand before any of the other girls could and almost shrieks "Madame! Madame! I shall room with her! It would be my honor."

"Ah very well, come her Miss..Upland? Is it? And meet the Wizard's daughter.

Galinda walks towards the front and easily evades all the other students.

And when she gets there, her heart beats faster, and she feels the air around her fizzle with magic, with electricity, and then she feels it, her skin beginning to form goose bumps.

Just a little more space to cover before she sees her roommate, her fabulous daughter of the Wizard roommate.

As a student blocking Galinda's view of her roommate moves back, what she sees and what she feels when she sees her roommate shocked her.

There, standing before 'ole Morrible was a green skinned lady, despite the skin, her body was slender, her legs were of the most perfect shapes, and her eyes, oh those eyes; Green and alluring. Like a bottomless pit of warmth and protection, her eyes seemed like they could capture anyone's gaze and never let them go.

Her movements, albeit not _that _graceful, looked to Galinda as if it were the dance the angels above were dancing.

That's when Galinda feels it. The burning under her skin, the sweat forming on her forehead, and the spark that fizzled and crackled inside her. It was unnatural, but it felt _wonderfully _unnatural.

"Miss Elphaba, this would be your roommate, Miss Upland."

To Elphaba, the blonde seemed like she was somewhere else, somewhere far. And then she feels it, something was pulling her close to this person.

Repulsion or attraction? Elphaba did not know. Nor was she in the mood to find out. All she wanted to do right now was get settled in her room, plop down her mattress and rest. She was in no mood to be mindful of the stare Galinda is giving her, or the look of amazement in the faces of most of her fellow students and pure hatred in others. She was used to it.

As a child growing up at the Emerald city, she had learned to ignore or to graciously accept praise or looks of disdain.

"Nice to meet you Miss Upland." Elphaba extends her hand out.

Galinda giggles and says "No Miss Thropp, the pleasure is all mine."

And as she puts out her hand, mere inches away from touching Elphaba, the sparks strengthen and her heart beats more wildly.

And when they do touch, both Elphaba and Galinda feel the spark as if it traveled from the other to the other, carrying a part of each one and transporting it to the other.

Elphaba takes her hand back and asks: "Did you feel that?"

"I-I.." Galinda says but gets rudely interrupted by Madame Morrible.

She squishes herself between the two ladies, and asks "Feel what, dearies?" with a little smile plastered on her face, little but not unnoticeable.

"Nothing." Elphaba replies as she lifts a green finger up to her lips '_luscious lips'_ Galinda thinks.

"Now that you all have been roomed, I expect all of your belongings to be brought to your rooms this instant."

Slowly, the chatter in the hall dies down and the number of students lessens by the minute.

Trudging up the stairs to their room, neither girl speaks up.

Reaching the door to their room, both of them unknowingly reach for the doorknob. As they do so, their hands touch once again, and the spark ripples through both of their veins, slowly melting all the ice formed in their souls and their hearts. Eradicating all harsh pasts and circling both of their hearts before finally retreating back into wherever the spark hides.

"There it was again!" Galinda exclaims as she retreats her hand back.

Elphaba looks at the girl before her before speaking "You felt it too?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't be reacting the way I am if I didn't, would I?" Galinda snaps and realizes what she said. "Oh Oz, I am so sorry Miss Thropp."

"No no, never say sorry for logic. It is I who should be sorry for asking such questions." Unconciously Elphaba rubs her elbow with her hand.

As Elphaba does so, Galinda sees the faint change in her coloring. Her face was now a darker green. Galinda would go as far as thinking this was Elphaba's way of blushing. And maybe it was.

While in her stupor, Galinda fails to realize that Elphaba had already opened the door to their room and was letting her in first.

"You first." She says with a slight bow.

Galinda arches her eyebrow at the Wizard's daughter's actions. "Isn't it I who should be doing such things for you, Miss daughter of the Wizard of Oz?" Galinda says with a smirk.

"Just get in." Elphaba says with mock sternness.

Galinda complies.

After setting up their things and fixing their beddings, both of them are now lying on the bed.

"Elphaba?" Galinda turns and looks at Elphaba.

With her eyes closed and her arm over her head, Elphaba answers "Hmm?"

"I know we just met and I know this is weird asking you this but.. what do you think what we felt a while back was?"

Elphaba opens her eyes and props her head on her hand and turns to look at Galinda from across the room. "Not weird at all, it was the first time I have ever come across that kind of interaction, if I may be so bold to call it that yet, but we'll find out." She smiles and lays her head on the bed again.

"We'll find out." Galinda repeats almost to herself and closes her eyes.


	2. None the Wiser

Lightning strikes her; It pierces right through her heart, and she could feel it, the pain shooting from that spot and then she falls, down, deep down into the heart of the ravine.

Elphaba wakes up with a start. Her forehead, she feels, is decorated with sweat. In fact, her whole body is drenched in sweat. She raises her hand up to her head and sweeps her hair back. Brown eyes travel towards the window to her left, in between her and Galinda's bed.

The sky looked to Elphaba as if it were painted by the most warped but beautiful mind. There's a variety of different hues of reds, blues, purples, pinks and oranges. The stars above were shining like little diamonds that were scattered on a marble floor.

Everything above seems peaceful if you look closely, but inside room 22 of Crage Hall, a green hand clutched the clothe near her heart. Feeling the furious beating underneath, Elphaba closes her eyes, inhale…..exhale…inhale…exhale…..inhale….exha-

In an instant, she calms and sleeps soundly again.

"Elphaba…wake up." Says Galinda as she shakes the verdant girl from her slumber.

Elphaba groans and says a muffled: "Five more minutes daddy, I told you… I never want to see Finnley..." and swats Galinda's hand away from her hips.

_'Finnley? Who in the Wizard's name is Finnley? Wait…Galinda why are you asking yourself? There! You're doing it again. STOP. But seriously, who _is _Finnley? And….' _Galinda stops a giggle from escaping her lips _'daddy… I didn't expect this tough looking cookie to call her father daddy..' _

'_Says the girl who calls her father popsicle.'_

"SHUT UP NEROLI! NOBODY ASKED!"

_'Yes your frilliness.'_

Putting both her hands on her hips, Galinda coughs loudly. An idea comes into mind, the name Finnley sounds like a man's name, so maybe…

Taking a deep breath, Galinda digs for her best 'man' voice, sits on the edge of Elphaba's bed and leans close. "Elphie, wake up."

And instantly, brown eyes make their reappearance but are wider and the disoriented Elphaba sits up. "Finnley?"

Galinda could not tell whether it was a look of fear or excitement that, for a moment, was etched upon those brown orbs of pure innocence, pure beauty.

Her thoughts of Elphaba were becoming more… let's just say….._poetic._ Of course it was her first time thinking of the same sex like that, but thinking of Elphaba like that…it came naturally, it feels natural, like she was made to think of the Wizard's daughter like that, like they were…dare she say it.. **made for each other**.

There.

She faced it.

She faced the thought that has been haunting her the moment their hands had touched when they reached for the doorknob.

That ozdamned doorknob.

"Galinda?" Elphaba says with a voice so meek it sounds less than a whisper, like a child looking for her mother, and then realizing, she never had a mother to begin with.

The verdant girl moves her face in front of Galinda. "Miss Galinda? Hello? Are you there or should I call the Gale Force and have them search every inch of Oz?"

Now the blonde mentally kicks herself, '_Why did I have to do that? Why did I-"_

"Hmmm?"

She gets back from her reverie when she sees Elphaba's elegant eyebrows shoot up.

"Did you just say 'Elphie'?" Now her voice was normal, well, normal as far as Galinda knows.

The blonde tilts her head up for a bit, thinking and then replies: "I did, didn't I?"

Elphaba just stares at Galinda, urging her to continue.

"Well.." Galinda places her hand under her chin "It sounds cute. It fits you."

Gently leaning herself back down, the words register.

"What?"

Realizing what she had said, she turns her head towards the window. "Oh my, look at the time. We mustn't dawdle if we don't want to be late for dear Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar; I shall go and prepare myself, it was a pleasure talking with you Miss Elphaba. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall head towards the bathroom."

And with that, Galinda stands up and walks away, obscuring the gentle blush on her cheeks from view.

Laying back down, Elphaba sighs. _'This is going to be one long day.' _She thinks.

Elphaba rubs her eyes and sits upright again after a few moments and looks towards her desk, where neatly stacked books a satchel were sitting.

Time to prepare for Sorcery class.


	3. State of Confusion

_**A/N: Hello there! My name is Neroli! The previous chapter was very short, and for that I am sorry. Also, I am changing the tenses I use. (sorry for that) ANNDD FREE COOKIES AND REECES CUPS TO THOSE WHO NOTICED THIS LITTLE STORY. I Had this plot in my mind for about two weeks and I couldn't shake it off, so here. And big big hugs to those who reviewed and followed this. You guys don't know how good it made me feel to receive such wonderful responses to the start of this fanfiction. Since this is my first Author's Note for this story, I assure you that this is very different (the reason why I pursued to write this too) from all the other Gelphie stories. And I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. I'd love to hear more from you guys. LET ME LOVE YOU. And uhh yep, you can talk with me about anything (I'd love that) ANNDD OH OZ, HI MISS NIAAAA (Fae'sFlower) *fangirls*. I made this too long. Okay, here's chapter three!**_

After what seemed like an eternity–which honestly, was about forty five minutes, a click came from the bathroom. Next, the door opened rather abruptly and revealed a blonde with her hair made up in a tousled bun. Her cheeks had the utmost pinkish glow- indicating she had used very warm water to bathe herself with. And of course, a big and fluffy towel (surprisingly accompanied by Galinda's signature frills. How Galinda handles those frills, Elphaba will never know).

The small woman went towards her vanity, picked up a few bottles and made a beeline for the bathroom once again. Hands almost near the doorknob, Elphaba chose that moment to make her presence known.

"Miss Galinda, I do hope we would not need to duel for a turn inside the bathroom. As you can see, I_ too _am a living creature whose hygiene must be attended to." She said from her place on the edge of her bed.

Suddenly realizing that she needed to share a bathroom, a pink blush crept it's way to Galinda's cheek. "Oh y-yes of course. I'm sorry, Elphie… I'm just very used to taking long baths and-"

Elphaba arched her eyebrows at the blonde's _petname _for her, but kept her thoughts to herself until she found that Galinda's blabbering would go on and on if she would not put an end to it. "Miss Galinda, although I have been talking with you for a day now I think over that time we barely constitute as friends. Now, I have a name and it is not 'Elphie'. I would prefer it if you called me by my name. Elphaba. El-pha-ba. Do we have an understanding?"

Surprised by Elphaba's sudden change in demeanor and the tone of her voice, Galinda almost made a face of utmost shock. "Oh..ooh.. Miss Elphaba, I apologize. I did not mean to offend you like that." Galinda did not know if she herself meant that or if there was a sarcastic undertone to it.

"Now now Miss Galinda, I find that we may not be 'friends' but I think we have made it well past honorifics, yes? So I suggest we drop all formalities and just call me by my name, nothing more, nothing less. I would understand if you would want me to call you 'Miss Galinda' of course."

"That would be unfair, and I may have come to that conclusion as well. I just could not fathom them into words as to speaking with the Wizard's daughter."

The blonde placed the bottles back to her vanity and was growing rather annoyed with her roommate. Perhaps she made an irrational decision after all, because Elphaba has started growing on her. Yes, she has feelings for the green woman, but these feelings are not an excuse to act like a douche.

Galinda bowed slightly and gestured towards the bathroom and relying on the gossip she has been hearing about Elphaba's lineage and waiting for a few moments, she uttered two simple words. "Your Eminence."

Seeing Galinda bow like that gave her body an unnatural heat, imagine if she would do that when they were- hush no. These thoughts must be kept under control. With a smirk, Elphaba rose from her bed, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her chiffon night dress(modesty was not in the green girl's vocabulary, I'm afraid) and made her way towards the Galinda,(wherein she was done unbuttoning her dress) then towards the door, but not before she heard what Galinda said.

Sharply turning her head towards her left, (where the blonde was now standing with a smug smile on her face) she glared at the smaller lady. Within moments, Elphaba's face was haphazardly close to Galinda. Their noses touching, practically breathing each other's breath, their lips- one lean away from touching. Galinda's olfactory senses were infiltrated by the intoxicating smell of peppermint and sandalwood, and Oz….intoxicating would be an utter understatement. When Galinda directed her gaze at the woman towering over her, brown eyes were shooting daggers at her. Avoiding the other woman's gaze, Galinda peered down at her bare feet and then later realizing that her wrists were trapped to her sides by the green woman's hands. There it was again. The strong spark and the familiar sizzling of the air.

" . .SAY?" Elphaba said with such force, it caused the blonde to shiver slightly and the spark somehow intensified as Elphaba's breath was on her face. She could get used to this dominant side of Elphaba_, oh imagine the things you could do to me while- Galinda. Focus. Gather your courage and answer._

" " She answered rebelliously.

After saying this, the blonde feels the shiver again, albeit it was not caused by Elphaba or their sparks, so what- she looked down. Her towel had pooled under her feet, and for the first time in anyone's eyes, she was clad in nothing . She was completely and undeniably naked..in front of this intoxicating woman.

Elphaba's grip tightened and she leaned in closer to the blonde's ear making sure she closed _all _gaps between her mouth and the blonde's ear. "Say that again would you Galinda, dearest?"

Shivering from Elphaba's hot breath on her ear, the blonde gulped. "E-Elphie"

And of course, she learned this trick from firsthand experience. _His hands were- 'Elphaba stop this right now. FORGET. DAMN IT.' _

Growing up beloved by all had been boring to Elphaba. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Every single one of them. She learned plenty of things at her stay in the palace, one for example was ways of getting what she wanted when she wanted it, this theory was proven by every single lad that came her way and she ruthlessly declined their affections.

Not moving her mouth from its spot, Elphaba let her breath linger on the blonde's skin on her ear. "What did I say about my name, sweetheart?"

Forgetting about the discarded towel, Galinda felt her body heat up. Her vision was clear yet blurred and all she wanted to feel was Elphaba's hot breath on every inch of her skin. She wanted her skin to be covered by imaginary kisses. She wanted Elphaba for herself. She wanted to claim the figure looming over her. The sparks, it also seemed, increased Galinda's passion.

Momentarily, Elphaba pulled away, only to feel the blonde's body close in on hers. Surprised by the sudden actions of the blonde, Elphaba let go of her wrists. Now that their bodies were pushed against each other, the sparks seemed to have materialized and they found themselves surrounded by a sort of purple mist; the electricity never seemed to fade, it felt as if any moment now they would burst into flames and burn.

Galinda shot Elphaba daggers, but not the kind Elphaba gave a few moments ago. These were daggers dipped in lust and when stabbed into the victim, it would leave no room for argument.

Slowly, Galinda began, her face inching its way towards Elphaba's. "I said" she bagan slowly and cogently, closing in on her target "_**EL-PHIE**_" Her tongue cried to be released, and so release she did. Having seemed to lost all inhibitions- not to mention their track of time, she blonde nipped at Elphaba's ear. Her tongue began flicking and then circling at Elphaba's ear lobe.

Forgetting why she was mad, Elphaba did not want this to happen. Not _**now. **_But it was as if something was holding her feet to the ground; keeping it glued there. As if the puppets controlling her suddenly grew tired of handling her strings and let go.

Finding her voice, Elphaba spoke up. "Galinda, no, please." Her voice was meek, Galinda noticed. And her lust clouded mind seemed to come back to its natural calm (although I would say Galinda's mind is far from calm).

And when Elphaba said those three words, the sparks intensified once more, much stronger than any other spark they have felt and as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Quickly turning around and bending down to retrieve her towel, thoughts of what-might-have-happened entered Galinda's mind and a very obvious blush was present.

After wrapping herself up with a towel, Galinda turned back around, only to see a blur of green run past her and head towards the hallway.

"Damn sparks." Galinda said as a lone tear cascaded down her cheek. She walked towards her closet, bottles completely forgotten, and picked out a simple dress (as simple as Galinda's dresses could get, meaning less frills and laces, but frills and laces just the same).

How could she ever focus on Sorcery with these sparks to think of?

Yes, she _has _heard of electricity and sparks concerning love, but this spark she shares with Elphaba, somehow seems different, stronger, more powerful than all those harlequin romances her her childhood friends Pfannee and Shenshen used to tell her.

One thought went through her mind as she prepared for the day. "_What is this feeling?"_


	4. The Question Is

Elphaba made her way down to the hallway, hands dangerously shaking, she made a sharp turn to the left and walked a little more until she found the spot she was looking for.

A dead end or more specifically, a corner. She then proceeded to slowly sit down, her hands hugging her knees to her chest. The view from her corner was what she needed right now: dark.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She bit her lip and looked up the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears. But to no avail, they kept falling, like a thousand stars gracefully descending towards the earth.

After a few moments, she leaned back and let them fall freely. A few times in the past, she _had_ experienced a having a mental breakdown a handful of times, and this was the first one she had in over two years.

Her sobs started to subside, and once they did, she stood up and followed her path back towards the room.

No one, absolutely _no one _should see her 'this' vulnerable. **No one.**

* * *

Finishing her make-up, Galinda opened the door and made her way towards the room where Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar would take place.

Finally, she stood in front of a grand double door, with striking carvings. The doors were gigantic, made out of Mahogany and the carvings implied that it started somewhere from the lower right leading up to the upper left. And from the lower left, a big circle was there, then there was a figure(which looked a bit like a fish) next to the circle. The strange thing was there was nothing surrounding the fish.

Galinda just stood there, tracing the patterns of the doors, and once she looked up to the upper left corner of the door, what she saw confused her. A small carved triangle with smaller intricate patterns inside. Doors like these normally did not have any other colors, but this one, the one she was standing in front of, it had one odd speck of color: the triangle was green.

Stumbling back into reality, she reached for the door's handle and hit the door two times. And magically, the doors opened, revealing a large but empty room inside. Momentarily startled, Galinda takes a few steps backward. _'What if this is some kind of sick rape center?' _For a moment, she thought of running back to their dorm, until a voice called out: "Dearie, please do come in."

Looking around, she sees no one. "Who's there?"

A laugh came from inside the room, "Who else? Dearie, you came to me, did you not?"

"Madame Morrible."

"The one and only, wickedly talented." As she said those words, Morrible appeared. With her usual fancy garments and laces, or should Galinda say usual _unusual_ clothing.

'_Self-praise. If this hag wasn't the headmistress I would sarcastically clap.' _Galinda thought.

"What was that, dearie?" Morrible stepped closer to Galinda.

"Nothing madame."

"Good, now I trust that you had an electrifyingly wonderful morning?" Morrible said, with a glint in her eye.

Galinda's eyes bulged. What was this woman saying? Quickly gathering her words, Galinda replied.

"Y-Yes madame. Wonderful indeed."

Madame Morrible laughed before she noticed that the Wizard's daughter was nowhere to be found. "Miss…?"

"Upland." Galinda huffed.

"Yes, Miss Upland. Where is Miss Elphaba?"

A blush crept its way to the blonde's cheek, "I-I uhm.. I do not know, Madame."

"Pity she's late for her first lesson. Alright, let's start." Morrible said as she put a hand on the blonde's back, ushering her inside the room.

Galinda noticed the number of Sorcery students- or lack thereof. "Madame?"

"Yes, dearie?

"Where are the other students?"

Morrible laughed again before answering: "Well, you see, I only pick those students who have a strong family background in Sorcery and somehow, your family does. The only students I picked for this class is Miss Elphaba and yourself.

"M-Me?"

"Yes of course, seeing as your mother was once my student, we did very well and I assumed her daughter would too. As for Miss Elphaba, that is self explanatory, if anyone deserved a chance to hone his or her abilities, it would be the Wizard's daughter as she is the upcoming Heir Apparent to the throne, unless of course something bad would happen to her; which is absurd."

Galinda nodded, though she did not understand what the headmistress meant.

"Now, I expect no more questions unless they are related to Sorcery, but of course I would appreciate it if you did not ask." The headmistress said as she made her way to the middle of the room.

"First things first-"

Elphaba came storming inside the room, in a navy blue jacket and slacks. "I apologize for being late, Madame." She said with a slight bow of her head.

"Nonsense, dearie. We were just waiting for you, weren't we, Miss Upland?" Morrible looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Y-Yes, of course." The blonde said, glancing at the green woman who seemed to not be able to meet her gaze.

The headmistress noticed this and spoke up: "Did the spark of friendship blossom already?"

At this, both girls turned to look at the headmistress.

Madame Morrible looked at them and smiled. "Okay dearies, now that we all here, I think it's time we start learning Sorcery, hmm?"

Elphaba moved to close the door, but Madame Morrible beat her to it using her elemental magic.

"Now now Miss Elphaba, I shall have none of that. Let me. Both of you, did you feel the magic buzzing before I cast the spell?"

They nodded at the question.

The way the Madame said those words, she emphasized one but both girls did not notice which word.

"Come towards the middle and be exactly five meters away from each other. Try and focus your energy and see if the other can sense the buzz of your prowess. See it as an admission of sorts."

Of course without focusing their energies or centering their magic, both of them could feel the buzz, not because of the power, but because it was just there._ Their_ spark.

Focusing, Elphaba closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before letting her magic flow through her. The tips of her fingers were producing a white glow with jade flecks. On the other side, Galinda could feel Elphaba's energy. It was like feeling electricity surge within her, it was strong. But nothing, _nothing, _could compare to _their_ sparks.

The headmistress watched in awe as she too felt the intensity of Elphaba's powers. Yes she knew how strong and magically gifted the child was, but it seems that even her most highest expectations were surpassed by the Wizard's daughter.

Madame Morrible turned towards Galinda who had her fists clenched and her eyes were squeezed shut; the headmistress looked back at Elphaba and started clapping. "Very good, Miss Elphaba. You can stop now."

Elphaba was too immersed in focusing that she did not hear the headmistress. Instead, she kept focusing her magic, and the white glow seemed to glow even brighter and the jade flecks began glowing and beating.

Worriedly, the headmistress went towards her, "Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba showed no signs of hearing the headmistress' words.

"Miss Elphaba?" The headmistress tried again, this time holding the girl by her shoulders and shaking her gently.

No response.

Galinda, on the other hand, felt like her whole body was aflame. The buzzing filled her ears and every part of her body was screaming for release of this bondage she had. This bondage, the sparks, that seemed to get stronger by the minute.

She whimpers from the pain, and then she produces an ear-piercing scream as her legs buckle and cede.

Startled, Elphaba opens her eyes and looks at the blonde cowering on the floor. "I-I..did I do that?"

Not waiting for a response, Morrible releases her grip just before Elphaba ran towards the blonde.

"Galinda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Elphaba says as she kneels before the blonde and holds Galinda's hand. There it was again, the sparks; Somehow they seemed faint, but they were still there.

Awe-struck, Morrible watched the interaction unfolding before her.

"Galinda? Sweetheart? Open your eyes please." Elphaba says as she uses the pad of her thumb to massage the back of Galinda's hand.

Slowly, Galinda complies. "E-Elphie?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry. I-I didn't kn-"

Galinda puts a finger on Elphaba's lips and smiles "Shhh. It was no one's fault."

Finding her voice, the headmistress makes her presence known. "Oh dear. It seemed I underestimated your talent Miss Elphaba. I should have stopped you earlier, as to prevent this from happening. I am terribly sorry Miss Upland." She says as she walks towards the blonde.

Galinda slowly sits up and flashes the headmistress a smile. "Oh no, Madame. Please don't"

"It's not your fault."

"It's no one's fault."

Both Galinda and Elphaba say at the same time.

Standing up and offering her hands to the blonde, she helps the blonde get on her feet.

"I'm sorry dearies. I did not mean it, nor did I foresee this happening."

"No apologies, madame. I know you bear no ill will." Galinda smiles again.

Seemingly convinced, the headmistress nods and claps her hands together. "I think that's enough focusing for today. Would you like to proceed with the lesson?"

Elphaba looks at Galinda, worry etched on her face. "I don't think so, Ma-"

"Yes, Madame." Galinda replies before Elphaba could finish.

A look of pure concern was on the Heir Apparent 's face. "Galinda, are you sure? We can go back to-"

"I said yes."

Morrible smiled at the scene before her. Now this, this, was friendship. She was sure.

"Now that all the sparks of magic are gone, are they not? We can continue on our lesson."

'_The sparks of magic_ are_ gone_, _but the other spark still remains' _Both girls think.

"Yes madame" they answer in unison.

Nodding, Morrible turns her back on her two protégés and gestures with her hands. "Now," she says between gestures, "this is called Elemental magic, the only magic I am capable of."

As she says those words, the big window at the edge of the room opens and the wind enters and billows inside the room.

She finishes chanting and the roaring wind stops. And she looks at her students and asks "Now, you try."

"Miss Upland?"

"Alright, Madame." She moves her legs farther from each other and closes her eyes, focusing her energy.

A weak whisper of the wind made its way through the occupants of the room.

Galinda opens her eyes, disappointment evident in them. "I-I..That's all I can do, Madame."

The Madame's eyes narrowed "Aren't you an Upland _and _an Arduenna? Surely you can do more."

Gulping, Galinda meets Madame Morrible's gaze. "Yes madame, I am. But that's the thing, I can't do magic like they can."

"Well, if there is anything I excel at, it's encouraging talent. After all of this is done, you will be a successful sorceress." She says with an air of confidence.

"Miss Elphaba, would you care to try?"

Of course she would care to try. Of course she could do it. But wouldn't that be shoving her roommate's lack of magical talent it in Galinda's face? Of course it would, and as heartless as she may seem at times, she would _never b_rag about anything, unless of course it had anything to do with her academics.

Elphaba shook her head and said "Madame, I don't think I can do it today."

"Nonsense." As if reading the green girl's mind, Morrible turns to Galinda. "You wouldn't mind, would you Miss Upland?"

Galinda shakes her head enthusiastically, "Not at all Madame." She faces Elphaba and flashes a her a genuine smile, as if encouraging her.

"No, I possible couldn't."

Galinda had an inkling as to why Elphaba did not want to do it. "Please Elphie, do it for me." She pouted, to show Elphaba that is was really okay.

Surprisingly, Elphaba smiled back, her pearly whites showing.

Galinda could swear she heard her ovaries explode at that very moment. That smile goaded something inside of her and the fact that the green girl did not comment on the petname she gave her, it almost made her knees buckle for the second time today. And it was only nine thirty in the morning.

Maybe, just maybe, this friendship could work after all.

* * *

Galinda was sitting on her bed, intently watching Elphaba sitting down by the study desk, her back turned towards the blonde. She was scribbling down notes . "Elphie?"

"Hmmm?" Elphaba replied, too distracted to say anything else.

"You don't mind that I call you that don't you?" Galinda tilted her head to one side and arched her eyebrows.

"I used to." She chuckled.

Galinda giggled with her, "What changed that?"

Elphaba stopped writing and turned to look at Galinda. She took her glasses off and blew on it(which Galinda found herself almost dying) before replying; "I actually have no idea." She laughed again, before looking Galinda in the eye.

"Well whatever deity or Unnamed God who did that, I shall praise them for the rest of my life." She gave a light giggle.

"Why is that, Miss Upland?" Elphaba arched her eyebrows.

Galinda dramatically flipped her hair and responded: "Because"

She paused dramatically for added effect. "They made the tough daughter of the Wizard a softy."

Then she directed her gaze towards the green girl and arched her eyebrows too.

"Is that so, Miss Upland?" Elphaba put her hands on her hips.

Galinda put her finger on her temple and replied: "I am afraid that is the case, Miss…"

The mock severity of the conversation disappeared. And Galinda put on a serious face.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?" Elphaba replied, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"What's your last name? I know I said something earlier that I think offended you, and for that I apo-"

"Hush child. If we're going to be friends I do not e_ver wa_nt you to say sorry because of logic and harmless inquiry. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Galinda abruptly stood up, tall and stout. "Yes ma'am" She replied as she saluted with a serious face.

"Good, soldier. Now about my last name, I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Miss 'Elphaba' when we have those sorts of conversations."

The blonde looked a little disappointed as to not being able to call Elphaba by her last name.

Elphaba saw the look on Galinda's face and chuckled. "It's Thropp, you were right yesterday."

"Not to pry or anything, but is that the Wizard's last name too?" Curiosity was evident in Galinda's question.

Elphaba giggled (yes giggled) and replied: "No. His last name is Diggs."

Of course Galinda wanted to ask why Elphaba did not want to use her father's last name but felt that it wasn't the time to ask it, nor was it the phase in their relationship to she did want to ask another question. "Ohh, uhmm… Elphie?"

The green girl smiled at her. "What is it now?" She said with mock irritation.

"So I guess this means we're friends?"

Elphaba gasped and touched her chest, "What made you think so, Miss Upland?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Mean green thing."

And all the while as they were talking, the sparks strengthened.

There was a lull in the conversation. Elphaba was the first to speak up. "Yes Miss Upland, friends."

Maybe, just maybe, this friendship could work, despite all the sparks it may work.


	5. Etiquette

_**A/N: I don't do author's notes every chapter, If I did, it would always be endless 'thank you's', 'I love you's' and 'let me love you's' and I think you may get tired of that! I said I would upload this chapter a few days ago, but life seemed to rear its ugly head.**_

_**Okay enough about that, you'd be glad to know that our Charmed Circle is slowly making their appearances. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME. Thank you to my reviewers and my silent readers. I love you all and seriously, I love to hear thoughts, theories and suggestions! And I am proud to say that I've outlined until chapter 34 of this story (which is not yet the end! WOAAH) Oh and Nia, your questions will be answered in good time! *evil laugh***_

_**And now this Author Note is too long, I'm too talkative for my own good.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

After getting out of the Sorcery room, the two girls found shade under a Maple tree near the Shiz entrance gates. Elphaba leaned back on the tree while Galinda sat across from her, legs tucked gracefully underneath her.

Sorcery classes for both of them were finished for the day, and heavens! It was only eleven in the morning! Elphaba's schedule for this day consisted of: Potions, Life Sciences, Literature, and Botany while Galinda's consisted of only two subjects: Political Science and Literature. The blonde was crestfallen when she learned that she and the green girl had the same class for the day, just not the same time. She sulked and pouted; typical Galinda, and having not been used to this sort of behavior, Elphaba did not know how to appease the blonde. Though she did think of a logical way of consoling the blonde, even though it would put her at risk of being called in by Morrible, she still offered to move her Literature class the same time as Galinda's. The blonde could feel her insides go warm at Elphaba's offer, but of course she had to be selfless.

"Oh no, no, I possibly couldn't. You'll miss your Life Sciences class, Elphie!" Galinda pouted.

Elphaba looked dumbfounded, "B-But I thought you wanted to be in the same class as me."

Galinda put her hands on her hips and let out a soft giggle, "I didn't mean it like 'Miss a class for me, Elphie.' It was like a rhetorical question, you say it but you actually do not expect an answer." She giggled again, this time a little louder.

As if contemplating this, Elphaba's irises stared at no exact place and her eyebrows were very much narrowed.

"I am supposed to _not _pay heed to your needs or wants?" Elphaba asked.

'_Lost Elphie is just too cute for her own good.' _Galinda thinks to herself.

"Not every time. Elphaba, remember this, I never want to take advantage of you and you _s_hould _never _let me do that or ask for anything selfish. Okay?"

"I cannot make any promises, I seem to spoil people a lot."

"Miss Wizard's daughter spoils people? Did I hear that correctly?" Galinda exaggerated her surprise.

"Ha Ha Ha Miss Upland, very funny. But yes, I do." At this, Galinda noticed that Elphaba's shoulders straighter than they were a few seconds ago, but did not say anything.

"Name."

"What?" Elphaba arches her eyebrows.

"Give me a name of a person you have spoiled rotten."

"Easy. Nessa and Shell. Now that's two names."

The blonde looked as if she was urging Elphaba to elaborate and elaborate, Elphaba did.

"Nessarose Thropp, my sister and Shell Thropp, my brother. Originally named Killian Shell Thropp."

"Thropp?" Galinda asked as she put the pieces together and suddenly a light bulb went out somewhere. "You have a sister _and_ a brother?"

Elphaba brushed off imaginary leaves from her slacks. "Of course I do." She said, not making eye contact with the smaller girl.

The blonde thought for a moment and then realization dawned on her. "….Your half-sister and half-brother from Frexspar the Godly, I assume."

"Family labeling mechanics escape me. I never care for them, for myself there are no 'half's, only pure and unadulterated bonds."

Realizing her mistake, Galinda makes a 'tut' noise as she cast her eyes down, suddenly, the blades of grass under her heels looked a hundred times more interesting. _'Oz, that was insensitive of me'_

"I'm-"

"And before you even think of acting contritely or saying anything similar to asking for forgiveness, remember our little pact. No apologies for logic and curiosity." By now, Elphaba had directed her eyes where Galinda was.

Galinda felt Elphaba's gaze on her, she felt every part of her body shudder from the sparks, and this time, the sparks felt a thousand times stronger than last time.

With a sly smile, Galinda replies, "I wasn't going to. I was going to say 'I'm going to be late for Political Science' Miss Elphaba."

"My, my! How punctual." Elphaba feigns shock and covers her face with a green hand, but peeks slightly between her index finger and her middle finger.

Her green eyes, both alluring and captivating like the most heavenly shade of green there ever was, were resulting in quite a frenzy for the blonde however.

She _had _come to terms with her feelings, albeit she could not muster the courage to actually show or tell the green girl she set her eyes and heart on, she still did somehow but from a distance.

Snapping out of her stupor, Galinda stands up and brushes dirt off of her skirt. "Pleasure spending the morning with you, Elphaba. I'll see you later." And without turning back around to look at Elphaba, she raised her hands and waved back at Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed and promptly stood up as well, her next class would not start until an hour and a half or so, and quite frankly, a sandwich sounded wonderful. And so, she made her way to the cafeteria.

Sitting inside the café, Elphaba decided she would order some caffeine, just to make sure she wouldn't doze off on her Potions class. About to take a sip, she felt a tap on her shoulder and gracefully, she turned her head in order to see who it was.

Then her green eyes found his blue ones, they did not bear the same shade of blue that Galinda had, Elphaba mused. But it was a nice shade of blue, a strange but beautiful mix of purple and blue: periwinkle, perhaps?

"Hello there milady," He slightly bowed down and then flashed her the best boyish grin he had "I don't believe we have formally met."

Oh dear, he was one of those popular boys, Elphaba knew.

"Hello"

She did a slight bow of her own, well as much as she could bow in her sitting position. The man went around and positioned himself as if he was ready to sit on the chair opposite Elphaba. But surprisingly, he did not.

She smiled at him, not really in the mood to take on her socialite side.

The silence, however awkward it was, was comforting. Along with the gentle breeze from the window near their table, or should I say 'Elphaba's' table?

"Dear me, where are my manners? Avaric, Margreave of the Tenmeadows. I was told that my first class here at Shiz would be a potions class, and of course that I would be taking it with the wonderful daughter of the wonderful Wizard of Oz and quite frankly, I did not want to miss out on an opportunity to meet her before hand." He curtsied again, slightly lower this time.

She broadened her smile, and then nodded. "Elphaba—"

"The Heir Apparent of Oz" Avaric continued for her, unable to keep his excitement to himself.

"I was about to say something else, but I guess that suffices." She giggled not because of her polite socialite side, but rather her annoyance of another someone rubbing her title in her face.

Avaric, having recoiled slightly, stared at Elphaba and smiled back. Not a boyish grin, but a smile.

"Would you like to join me for some coffee? We still have a bit more time before class starts." Elphaba said, surprised that she invited him. Inwardly, she was hoping he'd decline.

And it seemed not only Elphaba was surprised, Avaric knew the Heir Apparent was not like any other high ranking individuals; He was aware of her reclusive nature and her charm (which was greatly understated by his sources). She was green, there was no doubt about that, but beneath the green, her eyes, her flawless skin, her smile, her little dimples that show up when she does smile, her pearly whites, and he could go on forever but he needed a reply to her invitation. "I would love to, if you don't mind that is."

'_But no, he just had to say yes' _Elphaba thought as she flashed him another smile.

"Sit." She insisted.

And sit he did, he ordered himself a black coffee and made small talk with Elphaba but other than that, the conversations never went as far as he would like but… it waaaaas progress.

Honestly, Avaric was slowly being dragged towards Elphaba, he couldn't quite place it but there was something very mystifying about her, something that almost seemed ethereal to him.

By now, Elphaba had finished her coffee and just brought her sandwich with her, having suddenly not been in the mood to eat a sandwich. She was positioning herself to stand up, and Avaric, seeing this movement ( he had consumed his coffee too), stood up faster than her and helped her up by holding her arms and moving her chair back with his other hand.

As he held her arm, he could feel how soft her skin was, it felt as if he were holding onto something other than skin. It felt as if he were holding on to Lurline's smooth and silky dress, but of course her skin was smoother than that, it was just not in his blood to be poetic in a sense.

As he was helping her, she made eye contact again, and those green orbs just seemed to be glowing and he couldn't tear his gaze away from her, and she smiled.

'_Oz, that smile is intoxicating. '_thought Avaric.

"I'd better get going, wouldn't want to be late." Elphaba said, quite nervously too.

Avaric nodded. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?" He asked shyly.

Somehow surprised that she did enjoy Avaric's company, she shook her head in response. "Not at all, Master Tenmeadows."

He held out his arm and silently urged Elphaba to link her arm with his. But being Elphaba, she just smiled and started walking. Avaric understood though, he followed her and started matching his pace with hers before he spoke: "You certainly walk fast, and please, just Avaric." He turned to face her.

Elphaba looked ahead and just laughed, "I do?"

Avaric laughed too, an octave or two lower than Elphaba's. "Yes you do."

After a few minutes of walking and chattering, they reached the Potions class with a few minutes to spare. The room was bigger than Avaric had expected, it was even bigger than the rooms in his previous college, The Three Queens College. Each row of seat were elevated, the first being the lowest and the last row being the highest in elevation. The seats were positioned in a semicircle, facing the front.

Elphaba took a seat on the third row, Avaric sat next to her. "So this is Potions class, huh?"

The raven haired Heir Apparent was about to speak when someone sat on the chair to her left and promptly greeted both of them with an enthusiastic 'hello'. Elphaba turned her head and noticed the Munchkin next to her, he looked somewhat familiar, but she could not remember where she had seen him before.

"Hello"

"Hello, good day to you."

Elphaba and Avaric said in unison.

The Munchkin smiled and directed her attention towards Elphaba.

"My, have you grown."

Elphaba's smile faltered a little, "Do I know you?"

"Oh! My name is Boq Hanthrop. I come from Munchkinland."

The name Boq did ring a bell, but where in her memories was it from? Seeing her confused and calculating expression, Boq continued.

"Remember? We used to play when we were younger. At Quadling Country."

Elphaba brought her hands under her chin and thought for a few clock ticks before answering: "Boq, the child who ran around in a tiny cloth while screaming 'I am the lost prince of Oz' at the top of his lungs Boq?" She giggled.

The Munchkin visibly blushed at this and made a 'sshhhhh' sound.

He tried his best not to snicker at the Munchkin, after all, the incident happened when he was more or less in diapers (maybe). The Margreave of Tenmeadows chose that moment to make his presence known again, "So Master Boq, you knew Elphaba when she was younger? Pray tell."

He was genuinely curious, she seemed polite enough and seemed to be quite charming. At first it _was a_bout Elphaba's role in society but as the clock ticks ticked by, he was growing more and more fond of Elphaba the lady and not Elphaba the daughter of the Wizard.

Abruptly, Elphaba stopped giggling and glared at Boq, "Don't you dare!" She whispered, but it was still threatening all the same.

"Oh but Elphie!" It seemed that both of them had a sudden rush of memories come back.

And Boq was ready to narrate his and Elphaba's childhood when the professor came in, and the trio snapped their heads forward.

The professor started with an introduction, "Good morning class, my name is Homme Apothecaire." He laughed, "As you can see, my surname is quite fitting don't you think?"

Class went on after that, basic terms and procedures, the typical first day of class routine.

Galinda on the other hand, wasn't doing quite well with her class.

The blonde was seated at the front row, sketching. Apparently, the Political Science professor was caught in some kind of faculty problem, and was half an hour late. Students were spread out everywhere and chattering nonsensically.

_**Click**_

Each and everyone's heads snapped up and directed their gaze towards the door while innocently inching towards their seats(those who weren't in their proper seats that is); all but Galinda.

Brown boots were the first to make an appearance, before the whole class heard whistling of some sort of swankified tune.

"Greetings to you all." He said. He had brown skin, almost faded tan brown but brown all the same. His eyes were steely gray and his hair was jet black.

But no one was too sure who this mysterious person was, so they kept their mouths clamped.

The man walked towards the center of the class and bowed, (which Galinda had to admit, seemed like he was dancing) before speaking, "I come from the Vinkus, Fiyero Tigelaar, the Crown Prince."

Noises of cheer and recognition could be heard and Galinda stopped what she was doing and looked up, at the same time the Prince looked at her. He smiled, and naturally Galinda smiled back.

"Well hello there," he kneeled and took her hand and kissed it "What is your name?".

Galinda smiled, not wanting to be impolite and said: "Greetings to you too, my name is Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands." She kept the smile on her face, she liked saying her title for what it was worth.

"May I take this seat next to you?"

"Of course, Master Fiyero." Galinda was no stranger to this whole socializing thing, she had after all attended Etiquette classes when she was a mere twelve year old. College would be the best time to put those lessons to use, she supposed.

Minutes passed by and the professor had not made an appearance, and the students just mingled and talked for the remainder of the time. By the time an hour and a half had passed, the students started to disperse and kept on chattering on the way out of the classroom.

"Would you want to come and get lunch with me?" Fiyero asked out of the blue.

"I'd love to, but I have to go to my room and get something." Galinda said, not really in the mood for spending time with this boy. She wanted to spend time with her Elphie, however little time that was.

Wait, what?

_Her_ Elphie?

When had Elphaba become hers?

Fiyero did not pick up on her nonchalant tone, and decided to prod a bit. "Where is your room? I can come with you." He smiled.

"It's at Crage Hall, and I don't think that would be advisable, Master Fiyero. For you see, boys are not allowed there. Besides, my roommate might freak out if I had a stranger come with me, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Confused, Fiyero just nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Galinda. Hope to see you around." And walked off to the cafeteria to grab some brunch. Boy, was he hungry.

Galinda opened her purse in search of her room key, "Ahah! Here it is." She said as she grabbed hold of the key and pulled it out of her purse.

Nimbly inserting the key into the key hole and turning it, Galinda opened the door and peaked in. It was empty. "Elphie?"

No response.

Suddenly she felt the sparks, however faint they were. Galinda arched her eyebrows, maybe that meant Elphaba was near? Or was it some sort of reaction to Elphaba's essence that was present in the room?

Galinda shrugged it off, maybe she'll find Elphaba in the café inside the school or the cafeteria, whichever. If she hurried up, she might catch Elphaba eating lunch at the café or somewhere. With that thought in mind, the blonde closed the doors to their dorm and made big strides towards the café. Hopefully, Elphaba would be there and hopefully, she can spend a bit of time with her.

And maybe then could she figure out if the sparks could somehow act as some kind of tracking device or not. But it would be kind of convenient if it were, wouldn't it?

She could find wherever Elphaba was, as she was thinking about places where she could find Elphaba, her mind suddenly had a mind of its own and directed her thoughts to something else concerning the green woman, a blush crept onto her cheeks. Damn. She had it bad.

Okay, so, she had Political Science down, Literature class at three.

Galinda thought of Elphaba's schedule, right now her roommate would either be eating lunch or heading down her next class, Life Sciences, then Literature, then Botany. The life of smart people would never be not interesting, would it? Galinda mused.


	6. Something else entirely

Unsurprisingly, Elphaba did not have Life Sciences, Literature, and Botany classes with Boq nor Avaric.

Literature class had been cancelled for the day, apparently, the professor was suddenly called on for an emergency in which the class cared nothing for. Thus, they all retreated outside and spread out, from the Shiz garden to the empty hallways and some to their dorms.

Elphaba on the other hand, made her way to the library. The doors and the halls leading up to the library were very intimidating. The great Oak used for the door was simply divine. And as the other doors around the campus, there were also very intricate designs carved on it. As Elphaba opened the doors, the scent of old books hit her nose, the warmth of the fireplace in the middle of library made her feel welcome. The library was big and grand, it would have fit about a quarter of all the Ozians. Let's not overlook the chairs, they were comfortable looking single sofa's and not wooden seats. She was glad she was able to see it and spent a solid thirty minutes there, before making her way to her Life Sciences class.

Their Life Sciences professor was an Animal ― or rather ― a Goat. His name was Demitry Dillamond. He stood on his hind legs, stout and regal in some way. He spoke of the subject with this undeniable passion; he spoke of it with such devotion and fidelity that once the bell had rung, most of the students were still discussing the differences of animals and Animals.

Rather impressed with the subject and its professor, Elphaba grew fonder with the subject and its handler. She always had this inclination and passion for Life Sciences, not treating it as a subject but a part of the whole world.

This passion for Life Sciences started to sprout when she was at a tender age of four years old. At the time, Elphaba resided in Rush Margins along with her mother and her father: Melena and Frexspar. Their neighbors were of course, Boq and his family and a family of Gazelles. When Frespar would go on his preaching missions, Melena and her offsprings would head down to the Hanthrop's house and the Gazelles would also be there. At times that Melena would not be home, the Maurisa, the female Gazelle, would make her way to the Thropp's residence and bring the children some food. These Gazelles served as an extension of some sort for the Thropp family, that was until the Wizard came by, and everything changed.

Botany was fine too, if not less interesting than Life Sciences. It was taught by a middle aged man, with a balding spot at the top of his head. His name was Knollan Hemister, as he had said for how many times all throughout the introductions. Unlike the other professors, he made the whole class introduce themselves individually while standing in front of the whole class. Stating mandatory things like: names, family lineage, interests, and other things. Professor Knollan (as he preferred himself to be called) threw in a few questions while the students introduced themselves. Questions like: "Have you any interest in actually pursuing botany?", and occasionally, if he sit fit, he would ask actual questions concerning Botany. One of which was: "What is the scientific name of the Poppy plant?" and of course only one student was able to answer that: Elphaba.

Now, Elphaba was at the brink of exhaustion, but not quite yet. As she walked down hallways, went down steps, and went up some stairs and reached the top of the stairs near their dorm; she felt like she could dive on her mattress and sleep for all eternity. That was, until her stomach made a rumbling sound and she realized, she was famished. Logically, she would have gone into their room and dropped her bag off, but her tired mind and empty stomach were much too unbearable to not pay immediate attention to.

She went down the stairs again, and made her way to a café near Suicide Canal. A booth near the edge caught her eye and mechanically, her feet moved towards it. She sat down and set her satchel next to her. After saying her order, she brought her hands u to her temples and began a slow rhythm of rubbing them and in the process, she felt her eyes begin to close.

Almost half-way closed, the door to the café burst open, making the bell sound a tad more louder. Elphaba slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared at the table for a few moments before she felt something that completely jolted her whole body awake. Her fingertips were glowing peculiarly with a purple tinge. Similar to yesterday's events, the air around her suddenly began to fizzle and crackle and somehow, Elphaba knew who had just entered the café.

A squeal, and then Elphaba felt the strong urge to look up. When she did, a mass of blonde hair engulfed her face and lithe arms pulled her in for an awkward hug: awkward wherein Galinda was standing up and hugging Elphaba's face to her chest.

"Oh, Elphie! You don't know how atrocious my day has been!" From there, Galinda took a few steps back and sat in front of Elphaba. She began telling the other woman of her whole day, from Political Sciences to the 'scandalicious' Vinkun Prince. All the while, Elphaba was not not listening per se; she was simply observing the blonde as she gushed on and on. Elphaba took note of the small change in coloring of Galinda's cheeks. Also, the green woman noticed how completely giddy and bouncy the blonde was.

"Galinda," Elphaba started as she stared at the blonde "Calm down, okay. What is it you are trying to tell me?" Rude? No, simple straight to the point.

Galinda stared at her for a few moments with a look of undisguised shock because of the interruption. "Why, Elphaba, I was simply telling you about my day. I see my presence is not welcomed here." She said and prepared herself to stand up, "very well then, I-" she was unable to finish her sentence for a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I apologize. I did not mean it that way." Elphaba looked up at her with her disgustifyingly wonderful and soulful eyes. "I think my agitation was caused by the abrupt cancellation of Literature. Forgive me." She then loosened her grip on the blonde's wrist and stared down at the table once more.

The blonde looked down at Elphaba, it was only the first day of school and already the stress had both gone into their heads. Galinda simply smiled and nodded then took a seat again.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Here, let me take you out on some coffee or whichever you prefer." Elphaba said as she grabbed her money pouch, ready to extract money for Galinda's meal.

Galinda giggled, maybe this was Elphaba's nervous side or her guilty side, whichever, Elphaba was cute either way. "Thank you for being chivalrous, but may I just ask-"

She stopped, then looked Elphaba directly in the eye.

"Is this how you make advances on people you like?" Galinda joked and giggled once more, but seeing Elphaba's cheeks take on a darker shade of green, she realized her error.

"I-uhm, I didn't-uhm…" Thankfully, the waitress had brought Elphaba her order at that precise moment.

Before the waitress left, Elphaba looked at Galinda and said: "Please, Galinda, order." She smiled. Her cheeks were now a much more normal color of green by now.

And order Galinda did: A croissant and a cup of coffee.

While waiting for Galinda's order, Elphaba did not touch her food. Taking notice of this, Galinda spoke up: "I respect your gallantness, Elphie. But please do eat now." She smiled, hoping the awkwardness that had began to cloud the atmosphere would lift somehow.

Sensing the blonde's apprehension, Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hands and stared at cerulean orbs before saying: "No harm done." She did not indicate which she was referring to, but Galinda knew. And with a reassuring smile from Elphaba, the awkwardness disappeared.

The two friends talked for quite some time, things like where the other grew up, favorite kind of coffee, preferences to just about anything.

Talking to Galinda made Elphaba see something: she saw how blithe and excitable Galinda was.

Actually, she was surprised at herself too, at her being able to slide into conversation so easily and languidly.

When the topic reached family though, it was as if Elphaba's fallen walls had started to reconstruct and grew even higher. Galinda noticed her shoulders tense, and she could see something in Elphaba's eye which seemed grim and haunted. Politely, Galinda did not push the topic of families anymore and decided she'd go with something simpler.

"What are your beliefs? Your passions?" Galinda queried.

At this, Galinda could almost see the invisible walls come down, she could see marvelous green eyes light up and fleetingly she thought of possible answers.

"Beliefs are something which I view as subjective. Why believe in beliefs and fate when you can pave your own way? When you can create your own? Why believe that a stronger and more powerful force is controlling us, like little marionettes pulled on strings by a haughty and narcissistic puppeteer? Tell me, my darling Galinda. What is the purpose of a belief?"

'A debate. Really, Elphie?' The blonde thought, but seeing Elphaba so wound up and full of passion, she rose to the bait.

"First, beliefs are somewhat of a constant normalcy for other people that they hold on to them for dear life. That they would risk everything and anything for their beliefs. People crave normal, Elphaba. People crave constant and unchanging. Second, a lot of people lose hope in humanity and everything else. They get their strength from something as mundane as beliefs, their belief in success, their belief in love, their belief on bonds. Simply, the purpose of a belief is to give hope."

Elphaba looked at her and for a second Galinda could see the cynical look on Elphaba's face, but after a millisecond, it was gone.

Elphaba swirled the cup of coffee in her hands before looking directly at Galinda again: "Tell me, what do you perceive success, love and bonds to be?"

Galinda bit into what was left of her croissant before answering: "Success," she stopped "isn't what the world dictates as an accomplishment. Success for a single person, should be getting to live freely, being able to live a day of being themselves and not giving a single care as to what other people think. Success is being happy with yourself."

The verdant woman considered this before saying: "What is love then?"

The blonde sat up straighter and mustered all her courage before speaking: "Love," a melodramatic pause "Love is when your insides feel as though they're being knotted into a complex pretzel. Love is comparable to nothing else on this earth, love is ethereal. It can come at any time it pleases, it sneaks up on you life a hunter for a prey. Love, is unfathomable, it is when you have the thoughts and feelings and yet, in all this world, there is not a word you can describe that feeling with, and then you struggle to find the word that best defines it. And that's the thing about love: there is not a thing on this world that could describe it, except for the simple name of your beloved. Love is love."

After saying this, Galinda felt a little light-headed and out of breath. Did she just say that in rapid-fire style?

The cup of coffee on Elphaba's hands was already empty. And the owner of said hands had their brow furrowed. "Tell me Galinda, if love is so undefinable, where did you find the words to define it then?"

Surprised that Elphaba did not ask about 'bonds' yet, her eyebrows suspiciously skyrocketed upwards. "Uhm.." At a complete lost for words, Galinda bends over the table and her hands reaches for Elphaba's chest, the area where her heart was. "It comes from here, Elphie." And slowly, Galinda touches the skin on Elphaba's chest. "You don't define it, you feel it."

As if on cue, the spot which the blonde was touching felt as though it emanated a great warm summer's day into Elphaba's skin. Like the single finger pressing into her skin was injecting a thousand butterflies into her.

Not satisfied, Galinda added: "Love comes from nowhere but is everywhere at once."

This statement seemed to have rendered Elphaba speechless and in thought. That single and simply constructed sentence but in meaning, it had too many dimensions, some of which Elphaba herself did not understand. In truth, she had never understood how feelings worked.

How was one to love and understand when all it resulted to was hurt and confusion? How was one to believe in promises of "til death's" and "forever and always'" when even simple promises were hard to fulfill? How was one to believe in "together forever's" when one has not even remotely experienced love and any kind of rapport?

Holding back any more questions and retorts, Elphaba gives in and smiles at Galinda with such warmth and ― or was it just Galinda's strong imagination ― awe.

Tired of banter and her stress of the day, Galinda started taling about more light-hearted topics and having sensed this, Elphaba went along with it.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the door to the café opened once more. Revealing a tan-skinned man, wearing some kind of a red shirt with a white vest ― and let's not forget ― tight white pants.

He spotted Galinda's blonde hair and immediately recognized as the girl from Political Science class, he made his way to her booth, thinking she was alone. That was, until he heard her talking out loud. Confused, he slowed his pace and tried to spot who the blonde was conversing with. A little move of his head to the right, and he finally caught sight of who Galinda was talking with. He came closer to make sure his eyes were not betraying him and they weren't.

A smile appeared on his face and he took a few strides towards the pair and asked: "Elphaba?"

Obviously livid, Elphaba stopped talking and lifted her head up to see what in Oz's name gave this stranger the courage and confidence to disrupt their conversation.

Then a twinkle of familiarity appeared in her eyes as she said his name in utter bewilderment. "Fiyero?"

* * *

_**A/N: OOOOOPPPSSSS FIYERO MEETS ELPHIE AGAIN. OOOPSS OOPSSS I SENSE MAJOR FIYERABA FANGIRL HORMONES. **_

_**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, honestly I did not have the inspiration for starting it off, but then a few typing and erasing later, tada! Chapter 6 everybody.**_

_**Just to let you know, I am going to change my username to : Frottica Arduenna after posting this chapter. I love those two words individually and together. So I said: "why not?"**_

_**Is it just me or does Prince Edward from Enchanted is very much alike with Fiyero (in the musical)?**_

_**Reviews are the Elphaba to my Galinda, or in this, towards the chapter's end's case: the Fiyero to my Elphaba.**_

_**-Neroli**_


	7. Idiotic Fool

Taken aback, Galinda shifts her gaze from the Heiress of Oz to the prince of Vinkus and back to Elphaba.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde asked.

Fiyero sat himself down without invitation from either of the girls (being Fiyero and all) and stared at Galinda.

"Hello Miss Upland," He smiled and took Galinda's hands into his own "Nice to see you again." He said as he softly kissed the back of her hand. An obvious blush was spotted on Galinda's cheeks but neither party present acknowledged it.

Getting ready to answer Galinda's question, Elphaba took a deep breath, preparing herself for the questions that the blonde was sure to fire.

But Fiyero beat her to it.

"You see, _Miss Oz_ here was a childhood friend of mine. We were really close," For some reason, he looked at Elphaba with a wicked grin on his face before pulling off a pout and staring back at Galinda "but then, she just shut me out."

At this, Elphaba's eyes bulged and her eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me, _dear_ prince I did not shut you out, we had merely grown apart over the years of obvious sepa-"

Elphaba was interrupted by a loud impolite snort, soon followed by a laugh. Galinda, on the other hand, just watched the interaction before her unfold.

"Fae, I was kidding." Fiyero managed to say in between his little laughing episode.

The Heiress of Oz snapped her head towards the prince, with eyes full of wry coldness. "Don't you ever kid about such things, _Master Fiyero." _She hissed as if his mere name brought her such disgust and her tone was that of something full of disdain.

Realizing his mistake, Fiyero knowingly grabs her hand and smiles at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Fae. I forgot."

By now the blonde had a thousand question circling violently inside her head. But one question kept coming out of the blue and unconsciously, it slipped from her mouth. "How do you know each other?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he directs his gaze towards Galinda as he let go of Elphaba's hand. "Long story short, we were friends since childhood. I used to visit the palace as a child whenever my parents would come to the Emerald city to discuss politics with the Wizard. Naturally, as kids, we played and we grew closer. Starting that time, I would come to the palace every summer and spend time with Elphaba. After a while, my parents and I stopped visiting."

"Why?"

"I don't actually know myself." There was his sad smile again, as if reminiscing the past.

Bringing herself back into the conversation, Elphaba stares at Galinda blankly before asking: "How did you jolly pair meet?"

And at the same time, Galinda and Fiyero replied: "At Political Science."

There was an awkward pause, and during that pause, Elphaba stared down at her cup of coffee and her hands kept on fidgeting. Fiyero was staring at Elphaba with such love in his eyes, and Galinda….well she was doing the same.

Neither of the three knew what the other two was up to, that was until Elphaba decided to look up and caught both of them staring at her, and being the numb being she was, she snapped at them both: "What are you lot staring at? Fiyero, I'd have thought you'd be used to my peculiar skin by now."

Surprised, Fiyero answers "Oh no, Fae. It's not that. It's just… wow, I can't believe you've grown so much. I-I mean not too..- I meant, uhm… you just look a bit different.

Your eyes have a darker hue of green in them, and somehow, at the same time it has a more vibrant glow to it. Your cheekbones are more.. prominent, in a good way of course." Quickly reassuring the verdant girl.

He comes closer to Elphaba and cups her cheeks, in which Elphaba flinches a little but lets him. "And let me see those dimples."

"No."

"Come onnnnnnn! Just smile for a bit."

"I said it before and I will say it again, _no._"

Fiyero pouts and looks to Galinda desperately, 'Help me' he mouths.

Seeing this interaction Elphaba looks at Galinda as well, "Glin, no, don't side with this imbecile."

Galinda sniffles a laugh and stares at Fiyero, "I'm absolutely sorry, Master Fiyero. But it seems you may as well handle this yourself. I would not let myself get tangled into whatever this is." She motions to the space between Fiyero and Elphaba.

Elphaba snorts. "Galinda, do not tell me you have assumed something so foolish. And to think you've caught me speechless with your wit and logic. Where are they right now?"

"Where are they who?"

"Your common sense, my sweet Galinda." Hurt, the blonde was supposed to answer back, until the pet name registered in her head, but she chose to save that for later. Not rising up to the green girl's bait, she asks another question.

"I supposed you two had some sort of connection."

Elphaba smiles, "Oh yes, we do. The Witty and The Brainless."

Fiyero rolls his eyes and answers: "Sure," he dramatically leans into Galinda's ear and stage whispers: "She likes thinking so highly of herself. She also likes insulting me, I think she's trying to tell me that she likes me."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to roll her eyes at him. She sighs.

"Fool."

Galinda felt as if she was eavesdropping on some private conversation meant for lovers. But inside, as she was telling herself this, her mind kept reminding her that the pair was not romantically involved. Maybe it was just the way they communicated with each other, wasn't it?

Producing cough-like sounds, Galinda sits up. "Elphie, I'm going up for a bit. I feel quite queasy ."

Surprised, Elphaba calls out to Galinda. "Glin, I might as well come with you. I am in dire need of more logical people compared to this commoner." She points at Fiyero.

Fiyero snickers, "I'm here you know. And I can bring you to the gallows for treason your Ozness!"

Galinda observed the interaction once more, what the pair had was comparable to childhood friendship, insults and such. Inside though, Galinda felt giddy to actually be given a chance to see harlequin Elphie. Inside the smarts, the stoic façade, the sharp tongue (her mind completely got away from her at this point, how had she interpreted that wrong?), and the all work and no play thing, there was a silly and happy-go-lucky child inside.

In rare moments, Elphaba really would let herself go and speak as if she were still at the castle running around with Fiyero, and at those times, she speaks like it too. "Treason my ass." She says as she stands up from her chair and grabs Galinda's wrist.

"Come my sweet Galinda, let us go forth and escape the idiotic prince and venture into more intellectual grounds."

Not surprisingly, Fiyero stays at his seat but laughs. And the pair, make their way back to Crage Hall.

* * *

Back in their room, Elphaba was fixing her things for tomorrow, oblivious to the blonde sitting on her frilly pink bed.

Elphaba was sitting the way the tribes in Vinkus sat. "The Vinkun sit" with both legs tucked neatly together looking like a pretzel of some sort.

Stacks of books were found to her left and to her right, infront of her was her various Pfenix feathers (albeit she never used them). She was too intent on her work to notice the blonde's 'pst'-ing noise.

"Elphaba!" Galinda almost shouted. _Almost._

The Heiress of Oz looked towards her bombastic ―and rather loud― friend. "What is it?"

Suddenly losing all the confidence she had just a few clock ticks ago, Galinda bows her head and stares at their carpeted floor. "N-Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh dear, alright. I am sorry for snapping on you like that. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She says contritely.

"Not actually tell, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"What did you call me while we were at the café?"

"Hmmm? What? With Fiyero?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

There was a pause. An anxious pause.

"No."

"Oh… Never mind then."

"Wait, Glin, I apologize. I really do not keep track of anything I say. As you might have inferred, I am quite tactless." She smiles at the blonde before standing up and leaving her work to head over to Galinda's bed and sits beside the blonde. Hoping to calm her nerves and hopefully ask her what the blonde was meaning to.

Galinda giggles. "That."

"Hmm?" Confused she moves her head closer to Galinda's face.

The blonde gulps. This was not good. The air was getting thicker and heavier with the fizzles and crackles of the ever-present sparks.

"..W-What y-yo..u ca-alled me. You..uhm, said 'Glin'." Elphaba's face was dangerously close to her own that she could have sworn she felt Elphaba's breath on her face. And with this proximity, the blonde could clearly smell the intoxicating scent of peppermint and sandalwood.

"I suppose you were right. I guess my subconscious thought it had a nice ring to it. You don't mind do you? That I call you 'Glin'?"

She blonde shrugs, "Surprisingly I don't. My mother used to call me by that name; I never liked it when people I was not quite fond of would call me 'Glin'. But coming from you, I think its fine. Honestly, I like it when you call me that. So no, I don't mind." She smiles.

Both girl's face was flushed, the other a darker shade of pink and the other, a darker hue of green.

As Galinda said those last words, Elphaba felt as if her heart had suddenly grown wings and was not fluttering inside her and beating the walls of her body to let it roam free. And the constant _ba-dump_ rhythm it had was now going how many Ozmiles per clock tick.

She did not speak for quite a while for she was afraid that if she did, her voice would break and reveal her confusion.

"I-I am honored to be considered a person whom you are 'quite fond of'." Elphaba finally replied. Glad that her speech had only broken once.

They stared at each other for quite some time, exchanging warm smiles and simple hand touches (safe for the level of friends). Yes, Galinda stared at Elphaba's light green eyes, but for once or twice she had caught herself unconsciously staring at Elphaba's lips.

..Which were…awkwardly paler than they were.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?" The green girl replied and noticeably, her eyes were beginning to slowly flutter close.

"Are you alright? Would you prefer that I bring you to your bed?"

The blonde felt Elphaba's head lean on her shoulder, and she also felt Elphaba shake her head. Her body vibrated, maybe because of Elphaba's murmured 'no'.

A few clock ticks passed and Galinda could feel Elphaba's breathing even out.

Galinda was about to conclude that her roommate was simply tired from their first day of school. That was until Elphaba gasped and visibly paled all over.

"G-GLINDA."

Ignoring the mispronunciation of her name, the blonde caressed Elphaba's cheek.

"Elphie, shhhh shhh. I'm here."

"GLINDA NO!" Elphaba shouted, eyes still closed. Elphaba was thrashing and her forehead was slick with sweat.

Galinda tried to grab her friend by the shoulders, but to no avail for Elphaba was much stronger than herself.

A few more attempts and then at the last one, the blonde was surprised to have been able to calm Elphaba down and hold her. "Shhhh, I'm here. I won't hurt you." She cooed, as if she were talking not to a seventeen year old, but to a child.

Elphaba's eyes slowly flutter open and Galinda could see something different about her eyes, they were not the Heiress of Oz's normal eye shade. They were an eerie dark green that seemed to have been mixed with purple.

"Galinda?"

The blonde was about to reply when Elphaba's body had suddenly become heavier. Due to the weight, Elphaba's body fell back on to the bed. Galinda was thanking every single deity or Unnamed God above that they were on her bed, for if they were standing, she was sure she would not be able to catch Elphaba.

Fleetingly, Galinda wondered why the sudden event happened as it did. And instead, fixed the things Elphaba had left unattended to on the floor. The blonde also fixed her friend's position on her bed, for a moment, Galinda thought of sleeping beside the green girl but she thought better of it. She would not take advantage of Elphaba's drowsiness or unconscious from (whichever, Galinda thought).

She made her way to her friend's Maroon bed, and gently sat there. The clothe felt smooth and velvety, Galinda assumed that the clothe was made from none other than the most expensive kind in all of Oz: Ozian Silk. Then she positioned herself in the middle of the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment until she felt her eyes slowly flutter close.

As they were well on their way to closing, Galinda whispered softly, but not too softly that it could not be heard.

"We'll find out."

* * *

_**AN: I would not be able to update next week (I think, or maybe I might upload earlier or later, let's hope it is the former.) because I still have a paintball party to plan. Why? Guess why my sweet readers. **_

_**I could always receive reviews as an early gift though *wink wink***_

_**Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know the plot really isn't building up yet, but we'll get there in a few chapters (or maybe I really w**_**as_ just building the plot slowly? Who knows?_**

**_Okay, cinnamon coffee cake for everyone! _**

**_See you all next chapter._**

**_-Neroli_**


	8. Why

_**WHERE DO I START? Oz, I AM **_**SO **_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Last Saturday I could not post because..last Saturday was my birthday and I spent the day with some cute dogs in the café. Also, I could not get my hands on my computer and the internet.**_

_**Please forgive me, I assure you, this will be the first and last time my updating schedule would be bonkers. As always, my updates would be every Saturday (except now because I missed posting so I had to post it one day early! **_

**Lightningprince25: Thank you! My fault, I tried it this chapter, is it okay? **

**Crzyratlady: Oops! Sorry about that! Caramel cake for you! I'm glad to hear that. And oh my, a rat army, no please!**

* * *

Elphaba was awakened by the sound of the door closing. She felt that her face was quite warm, and having the strong need to see what had caused this warmth, she tried to open her eyes. As she did, the sun's rays greeted her eyes and immediately, she closed them.

"W-Wha-"

"Good morning, Elphie. Are you feeling better?"

"My head hurts but other than that, I'm just peachy." Elphaba said with a tone verging at sarcasm.

"I brought you some breakfast." Galinda says as she lifted the tray up a little bit.

The green girl tried to sit upright, but Galinda did not allow it. She hurriedly placed the tray down and grabbed Elphaba by her left shoulder, which made her stay put. "Uh uh Elphie, I am your nurse and nurse Galinda says no sitting until she says so."

Elphaba snickered and stared at a blonde with an amused smile. "I believe you've a punishment for me if I do not conform to your rule?"

Somewhere inside Galinda's head, the word punishment had taken its toll and now a very beet red Galinda was present. "I-uhm, I do! In fact, I have dozens of pun-uhm… consequences for you, Miss Elphaba." She pointed her finger at Elphaba.

"Yes ma'am." Elpahaba mocked.

Seemingly convinced, Galinda nodded and stood up. "Alright, now give me a few clock ticks and I'll be back with a basin of water."

Hearing this, Elphaba suddenly sat upright (meaning to reach for Galinda's arm) and let out a yowl.

Surprised, Galinda kneeled beside the bed and glared at Elphaba. "I reckon that hurt."

The verdant girl ignored Galinda's statement. "No water, please. I have a sky blue bottle at the vanity. It's sandalwood oil. Please use that."

Galinda was more than confused but stood up and complied. A few moments later, the blonde came back with a towel and the bottle.

She sat on the edge of the bed and dropped a few drops of oil unto the towel. She began to reach for Elphaba's forehead when a green hand stopped her.

"Thank you, Galinda. But I am perfectly capable."

"But Elphie." The blonde did not pull her hand back, instead she kept it at place.

"No, this is a simple deed which I am, as I have stated, _very _capable of doing by myself."

A shocked expression was on Galinda's face. "My, my, Miss Elphaba. No need to get snappy. May I ask you a question?" As she said this, she withdrew her arm but still held on to the towel.

Elphaba reached for the towel and the bottle (still in a sitting position) and ignored the question for a question for a few clock ticks.

"What?" She said as she placed the towel on her forehead using her left hand while the other stayed placed on her stomach.

Silence.

Suddenly, Galinda stood up and took a few steps back, heading towards the tray of forgotten food.

"Why do you shut people out?" Galinda said in a calm and controlled manner, which to Elphaba, sounded more terrifying than the blonde's usual shrieks and screams.

Dumbfounded, Elphaba placed the towel down on the bed side and looked directly at Galinda.

"What do you mean? Do I not converse with you? Do I not, as you put it, go with the flow?"

Albeit this had become a serious wrangle, Galinda began giggling.

Completely and utterly confused, Elphaba raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "What's the matter now? W-Wha-"

"Y-You sa-aid 'go with the flow', Elphie." Galinda pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in all of Oz.

Not seeing the connection, Elphaba asked : "What is it you find so amusing about that, Galinda?"

Galinda giggled a bit more before answering, "Don't you know? I've 'Galindafied' you." She managed to say in between her giggles.

"_Galindafied? _ My sweet, I do not think there is such a word."

'_Grammar Nazi.' _Galinda thought and rolled her eyes.

"There is, Elphie. You're just not looking at the right dictionaries." Galinda answered quite playfully and stuck her tongue out at the confused heiress of Oz.

"And what dictionary would that 'word' be in?" Elphaba queried.

"The same dictionary 'smexy' could be found in." The blonde giggled.

Elphaba let out an unladylike noise.

"I'm quite famished; would you like to eat breakfast with me?" Elphaba asked as she unconsciously placed some lost pieces of hair behind her ear.

What a way to dissolve the tension in the air.

* * *

As the two ate their breakfast on Galinda's bed (with the tray in the middle and both girls sitting in a Vinkun sit position, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Galinda stated as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

She stood up on the bed and went down to the floor. She turned her head towards Elphaba and she flashed her teeth. "Annnytheng?"

Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "Nothing."

Galinda walked towards the door and turned the knob. "Who is it?"

A girl with blonde hair, (not the same shade as Galinda's, mind you) green eyes, a pale complexion and a rather fashionable wardrobe was seen.

"Miss Upland and Miss Thropp?" she asked.

"That's us. Hello." Galinda greeted curiously.

"Madame Morrible asked me to tell you two to meet her at the Empty room." The blonde girl said.

"A-Alright. Did she say the reason as to why we have a summons?" Galinda asked.

"No, nothing. Galinda, I presume?"

"That would be me." Galinda smiled brightly at the stranger, which the stranger did not return.

"My business here is done." The blonde said, without even bothering to say goodbye or even a wave.

"Ah, you're one of those girls." Galinda said when the other blonde was out of earshot.

Galinda went back inside their room and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Elphaba asked from her place at Galinda's bed, munching n her third piece of Garlic bread.

"I don't actually know. But we have a summons."

Intrigued, Elphaba stopped munching. "From who?"

"Morrible."


	9. The Thing

The pair prepared for about thirty minutes for the summons.

Galinda spent a total of more or less twenty minutes inside the bath. She wore a yellow sundress with purple flowers delicately embroidered on the ends. The dress looked fresh, and somehow it had made Galinda look more….extravagant (If that was even possible).

Elphaba on the other hand, chose to wear Frexspar's sixteenth birthday gift for her (which took him longer than expected to sneak inside the palace and hand it to her). It was a simple dress suit. She wore a ruffled white elegant blouse inside the blazer. The blazer's cufflinks were the gilded letters "CW" for 'Colwen Grounds'. The surprising thing about the suit was its color: Sky blue. Normally she would not have worn such garments for she despised wearing anything that clashed with her skin; she wore the suit because of one thing: sentimental value.

From the vanity, Galinda could see Elphaba's rather bold (insert word for garment here, bold choice in dressing?) and much as she'd like not to comment, she did. But it was not an offhanded rude comment, she admitted, sky blue looked rather wonderful with green.

'_But pink goes better with green than any other color.' _A voice at the back of Galinda's head whispered. The implications of the statement made her cheeks flush with a rosy hue.

"My, how very bright of you to wear such a color."

The verdant girl stopped fixing her blouse's ruffles and smiled coyly at Galinda. "Why, Miss Galinda, I'd say you were, as Fiyero would put it, 'eye raping' me." Elphaba joked. But she herself was a few shades darker.

There was a sudden lull in the conversation, of which Elphaba broke. "Shall we head out and face quite possibly an imminent doom in the face of an… oh so Horrible Morrible?"

Galinda erupted in a fit giggles and as she did so, she threw her head back before she abruptly stopped laughing and shot Elphaba a warning look. "Hush, Morrible might hear us."

Elphaba stared at her in amusement. "And how, in Oz's name, did you come up with such a ridiculous thing? If Morrible were to hear us engaged in friendly banter, what would be so catastrophic in that?"

_Tut, tut, tut. _

"You don't know? Morrible has ears everywhere."

"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard, and I've heard the most ridiculous things while I was residing at the palace. Ridiculous, not absurd."

"Grommetik."

One eyebrow scanned Galinda's face skeptically, for any sign of 'joking'. "What?"

"Morrible's clock thing. I overheard a few students talking about it during the whole introduction gathering. It acts as Morrible's spy of sorts, always moving with its metal gears turning and making screeching noises, though it may make such noises, it never speaks."

"Why haven't I heard of it before? Or seen it?" Elphaba asked, trying to break Galinda of this absurd theory of hers. The girl may have a brain, and surely it must be working – though a wee bit rusty of the lack of use or it may have been fried from the heat of her curling irons (of which she yields every morning).

"Elphie.. must I point it out? Grommetik is Morrible's spy. The keyword being s_py."_

As Elphaba grew tired of this talk and quickly went towards the door. "You comin', darling?"

And without another word, Elphaba disappeared from plain sight and was confirmed by a click of the door.

Galinda stood up from the vanity and with one last look at her reflection, "Coming." She finally said.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda, please," she gestured towards the two seats positioned opposite Morrible's "sit".

Elphaba, with grace and a certain eerie calm, complied and sat down quite regally, Galinda on the other hand, try as she may, sat down less gracefully than the green girl did.

Nervously, Galinda's hands fidgeted. Could it be that Morrible had found out about Elphaba fainting? Could she have found out Galinda's rather _unnatural feelings _(Dear, you are giving her far too much credit) or… a hundred theories and accusations were running through her mind. To distract herself, she traced the patterns on the edge of her dress.

The magnificent swirls of purple in a sea of yellow, it looked so out of place, Galinda mused. But it still seemed like it belonged where it didn't. If only life too were that easy. Munchkinland would not have seceded from Oz, Munchkins would not always be looked down upon, The Gilikinese would not be stereotyped into ignorant and rich tyrants, and surely, from all she'd have the energy and patience to remember—the Quadlings, they would not be outcast and treated as slaves if life were simple.

And the Vinkans? They wouldn't be left out of the citizens of Oz.

_But life is simple, _Galinda thought, _it's just not easy._

The blonde was ready to divulge into the subject further and have a self-debate of whether the Emerald city (an herald of weath and perfection of its own) had manipulated the citizens, whether the 'Wizard' himself was to blame of this discrimination. Surely, he could not? Or could he?

Galinda felt a tug on her wrist. The touch was warm, comforting, but at the same time it was firm and as Galinda had anticipated, a familiar jolt of electricity ran up her arm from where Elphaba was touching her.

She stood up and stared at the headmistress, dumbfounded. Elphaba led her outside the doors and outside of the room, "That's odd, is it not?" She heard her verdant companion mutter.

Confused, Galinda stopped walking and stared oddly at Elphaba as if she'd been a ghost all along. "What is?"

"You were paying attention to what Morrible said, weren't you?" By now Elphaba too stopped dead in her tracks.

With a look of shame, Galinda stared at anything other than Elphaba's questioning gaze and timidly shook her head.

Silence, and then she heard footsteps nearing her then a hand that intertwined with hers. "It's alright, I'm not saying you're at fault." Elphaba looked at Galinda, who was still avoiding her gaze.

"And in any case, you didn't miss anything of value and use. Just that our Sorcery mentor is going away for a few weeks or so."

For the first time since leaving the room Galinda looked Elphaba in the eye, "Where is she going?"

"To the palace, to the wizard." The way Elphaba said the word 'wizard' was so cold, Galinda felt the eye and venom from her tone seep back into Elphaba's soul.

"Your father?" Galinda said shocked.

Then, both of them heard it. The clickity clack of something metal.


End file.
